Through Another's Eyes 1
by Riamu Nagame
Summary: I get dragged into Radiata Stories, and I have to take over Jack Russell's position! Rated T for Language, Fantasy Violence, and Suggestive Themes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Russell, Square-Enix, Tri-Ace, or Radiata Stories. I merely own Riamu Nagame, and a gamer's copy of Radiata Stories.**

** Author's Note: Okay, so this is probably the first fan fiction I've started that I won't be discontinuing. So, this will probably have (as an estimate) about 50-65 chapters. I will update as soon as I come up with ideas, and as soon as I can.**

* * *

Prologue:

The Switch

My name is Riamu Nagame. I've always been a fan of video games, particularly PlayStation 2 games, but I never would have expected what was going to happen in my life.

I was home from school around three o' clock. I had to do my weekday chores, like take out the garbage and do my homework, before I was able to play my PS2. I had just finished a game I had gotten a-week-and-a-half ago, Radiata Stories. It was a great game, and I wouldn't mind playing it over, which was what I was about to do when I turned it on.

It went through the whole PS2 menu thing, Square-Enix USA and Tri-Ace company names, when it finally got to the game's main menu. I pressed the X button on the "New Game" option, when the game froze. It had never done this before, and why should it happen now?

I tried pressing other buttons on the PlayStation 2 Dual Shock controller, but nothing worked. So, being my stupid self, I began to slam my fist on the top of the console. After about the fifth slam, the frozen screen blanked out, and a new screen popped up.

It was a video of Jack Russell, the main character of the game, looking directly at me. As paranoid as I was at the moment, I leaned to the left. His head followed me. Then I leaned to the right, and he followed me again. Talk about interactive!

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Holy crap!" I moved back from where I was sitting. This had to be more than a coincidence.

"Hey, I'm only here to ask you to help me out," he said.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Yeah, so… I've borrowed your TV for a second. I hope you don't mind. I just need help with something," explained Jack.

"Wait… So you're actually talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Right… Anyway, how did you get on my TV?"

"Well, PS2 video game characters are always available to ask the player if they need help. Not many have done it, though, since many believe that the player will destroy the PS2, game disc, or the television out of surprise."

I raised one eyebrow, but he ignored it and continued on with the explanation.

"Like I said before, I need help from you."

"Okay… What is it that you need?" I was still confused about the whole situation.

"I've gotten very tired over the last time you played Radiata Stories, and I need some time to rest. So I'm going to give you two choices. You can either wait a while before playing the game again, or you can take my place in the game, and I'll help _you _along the way."

Now I was even more confused. "How am I supposed to do the second option?"

"I'll bring you in, and I'll guide you through the adventure you put me through."

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Just out of curiosity, I'll go with choice number two," I decided, thinking I might regret it later. But what the hell, might as well!

"Alright!" he exclaimed. "But there's two things you need to know. The others in the game don't know you're in there, it's just like you're me, but you should act like yourself, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded.

"And second, you most certainly can get killed in there, so be careful. It's just one of the dangers of being a video game character."

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Right now!" he smiled, and as I blinked, I found myself sucked into Radiata Stories.

* * *

**End of the Prologue  
**

**

* * *

Author's Note: Well... Thanks for reading my Prologue to this story, I'm sorry it was a crappy start, but that's what most self-inserts have. Also this wasn't my best writing, so be sure to check back in in about 2-5 days. I'll make it as quick as possible, since I've already started. Even though this chapter didn't have any comedy in it, I want to start chapter one with a bang, so there'll be plenty for you in there. Oh, and I forgot earlier to thank TriggerHappy777 for the inspiration for this story. Even though her's is a regular self-insert, instead of a role-swap, and her's is a FF8 fic, instead of a Radiata Stories fic, I still owe inspiration. Thanks TriggerHappy777:-D  
**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I of course don't own anything but Riamu Nagame and this fan fiction, so DON'T SUE ME!**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I uploaded this within, like, a day, which was shorter than I expected, which may be all for the better. But what I didn't plan was for this to not come out as I wanted it to. Yeah, it has some funny parts, but not the whole thing was funny, so I'll have to work on that.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Preparations

"Ugh…" I grunted. Everything was a blur to me as I opened my eyes again. As I took a few seconds to focus in on what I was looking at, I realized I was lying down on a lumpy old bed. It wasn't mine, either. But before I had the chance to jump up, I remembered what had happened. _Oh, yeah… I'm supposed to be Jack Russell now._

So I quietly got up off the bed, and walked stealthily over to the door. I opened it a crack to spot Adele, my new sister. She is twenty-three, and supposed to be strict. Sounds better than my other sister already!

She was still praying to the portrait of Cairn, our father. "Dear Mom and Dad… It's nearly time… Riamu is almost ready…"

That was my queue… But what was my introductory line again? You know what, screw it; I'll do what I think I remember.

I opened the door all the way, and walked out coolly, until… "Oomph!" I tripped over the wooden piece under the door. I quickly got up as if nothing happened. "I'm okay!" I then cleared my throat for my line. "Hey, bitch, where's breakfast? … Wait a second…"

"Riamu Nagame!" she pouted, stomping her way over to me.

"Oh crap!"

I bet everyone in Tottaus could've heard the loud smack Adele planted across my face. Everything blurred to the right. It was so powerful, my whole head turned to the side. I turned back and let out a weak and faint "Ow!"

"Today's the big day! Aren't you supposed to feel more excited?" she shouted.

"It's kinda hard to feel anything right now…" I mumbled.

"Well, it should be! Now get your sword and come outside in the yard with me!" she demanded.

This was not going well at all. Even for a first visit. Let's hope I'll get better manners by the end of the selection trials.

Anyway, I had never held a sword before, so as I dragged it off the table, I dropped it along with my body. Those things were really hard to pick up! But I finally got to pick it up after about three heaves. Then I carried it all the way out the door and into the yard.

There, Adele was standing there waiting for me, tapping her foot without patience. She could see I was struggling, but didn't pay any attention to that. She picked up her sword and swung at me.

Fortunately, after playing video games for nearly my entire life, I used my reflexes to block the swing. The sword bounced off the blade I was holding, and I swung back at her. Ooh… Folks, that is a hit! I got Adele by the shirt, and cut the sleeve open a little. Fortunately for both of us, I didn't get any skin. But I think I might have scared her, so we stopped and walked back inside the house.

_Some preparation! I merely slice a shirt sleeve halfway off, and we stop, _I thought. Yeah, so, if I wanted to become a Royal Knight, I needed to train better than that!

But that doesn't matter anyway, I would still lose the tournament, so who really gives a damn?

So as I got inside, I walked into my room and got dressed into my costume. It fit me perfectly, which was a surprise to me, since Jack was shorter than me.

After I was fully clad, I walked back outside of the room, and found Adele standing by the fireplace. I walked up to her, and she faced me. She was holding out Cairn's sword in her two hands.

"Riamu… This was your father's sword. You aren't ready to use it yet, but in time, I think you may become strong enough to," said Adele, beginning the conversation.

"Hey, can we hurry this melodramatic scene up?"

"Oh! Look at the time! Go! Hurry, Riamu, you're going to be late!" she put the sword down and waved her hands for me to leave.

I ran over to the front door and turned back to look at Adele. "Don't worry, sis! Soon enough, I'll become a greater knight than even Dad was!" I turned back towards the door and walked out.

"I hope…"

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**

* * *

Author's Note: Since I'm going back to school tomorrow, I won't be posting as frequently, so don't hurt me! That aside, I hope most of you found this first chapter funny. The "Hey, bitch..." part was "Hey, sis..." in Radiata Stories in case some of you don't know. If there's any girls out there you take offense to that, I'm sorry, but I didn't direct it towards any of you so work with me here. Anyway, this is turning out longer than expected, so I guess I'll just see you all within 5 days! Riamu, out:-P**


End file.
